Helloooo WHAT?
by Ajhappyfeet
Summary: Yakko and Wakko gets jealous when Hello Nurse finally gets a boyfriend. It turns out that the Warner brothers aren't the only ones who also envy this relationship. Together, they're all focused on one mission; to break the two apart. However, breaking the two won't be a piece of cake. It will have the Warners making unforgettable changes in their lives for the better or the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello...WHAT? _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajhappyfeet<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

* * *

><p><em>I feel like this is the lamest tittle ever but I couldn't think of another that will suit this fanfic. Oh well, this is my first Animaniacs fanfic and I'm so excited that it's <em>

_finally the winter break! YAY! FOOD! AND SLEEP! __Haha...anyways, just enjoy the story. :)_

* * *

><p>"Yakko, do we have to do this?" a voice with a Liverpool accent complained.<p>

"Of course Wakko, it's the only time we get to see everyone again."

The eldest Warner shook his head while snatching the gameboy out of his younger brother's clammy hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Wakko squealed.

"Not unless you put something nice on."

Wakko gave a little frown at Yakko but immediately headed to his closet.

"Does this count?" He asked holding up his beloved blue sweater and red baseball hat.

Yakko giggled, "I think you should wear pants this time."

"But I like having no pants! Remember!?"

"This is only once Wakko! One time okay? You'll survive..." Yakko tried to calm him down.

He held up a pair of tuxedo pants in front of Wakko's face. Then he grabbed a tuxedo blazer, a blue collared shirt and a black bow tie.

"Put it on!" Yakko demanded.

Wakko sighed, "Can't I at least wear my hat too?" He took it off his head and cradled it in his arms.

"No Wakko..."

"But I wear my hat all of the time!" He wailed.

Yakko thought about that for a moment. Was there a time he didn't? The eldest couldn't pinpoint a time when he didn't. However, he doesn't really pay attention to

those kind of details.

"Fine," He said. "You can wear the hat..."

"Faboo!" Wakko exclaimed. Even though Wakko was a bit reluctant to get out of his bed, he walked over to Yakko and grabbed the clothes from him.

As Wakko got changed, he heard his younger sister Dot skipping through the halls humming a few bars.

"Dot, are you ready for tonight's WB reunion?" Yakko questioned.

"Yup, I'm all set! I have my prettiest pink dress and my adorable yellow flower!" She reached up and adjusted the flower in her hair.

Yakko examined her sister and then fixed his bow tie on his tux.

"Looks like you're gonna impress some guy toon there..." Yakko teased. Wakko gave a whistle while wiggling to get his pants on.

"Eww Yakko!" Dot blushed, "Well, unless he's really hot... then I hope so."

Silence came in the room for a second. The two brothers glanced at each other, then they died of laughter.

"HEY!" Dot shouted trying to get over top of them, "What about you two stupid goofballs and other hot ladies like the Nurse? Or even Minerva?"

"Gosh, I wish they were there!" Wakko exclaimed. He still had uncontrollable laughter.

"I'd be in heaven once again." Yakko melted to the ground and pretended to faint.

"I want to jump in her arms again and say..." The eldest brother got up from the floor and the two said their catchphrase.

"HELLOOOOOO NURSE!" It made the boys laugh up more of a storm.

Dot just stood there unimpressed. Her face got rosier than the shade of her dress as anger settled Arms crossed and a tapping foot, her patience for them had

loosened.

"LISTEN! WE GOT TO BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES! If you two don't shut up for at least another minute, YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY! Now let's go!"

Dot madly stomped out of the hall and out of the water tower in a jiffy.

Silence suddenly came again in between the two Warners.

"And she says she's cute?" Yakko stated.

Wakko shrugged his shoulders as they dashed out of the tower. They couldn't loose their little sister Dot.

It took a while to find Dot but since the view from the water tower was so grand, it was easier to do it now than on ground level.

"I found her!" Wakko announced. It only took him 10 seconds.

"Where?" The eldest Warner looked in his brother's direction.

Thousands of WB toons were heading straight into the building. It felt nearly impossible to find the little girl but eventually, Yakko caught up to Wakko.

"I see, she's almost in there already!" Yakko pointed.

And with that, they raced off after her.

"How did you do that!?"Yakko asked with astonishment.

"Nothing really," Wakko said. "I just read a lot of 'Where's Waldo' books"

_That's a pretty big deal_ Yakko thought. _It feels like a swirling illusion to me. _

By the time they got there, Dot was no where to be seen. She was already inside the busy building. Yakko and Wakko pushed their ways through the crowd

of toons. They pushed through and greeted some of their co-stars and other famous WB characters. But they never had the time to stop and smell the roses.

"Hey, there's Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck! I need their signatures!"

The Looney Tunes were in their 'cool' corner hanging out with wine glasses in hands.

"Wakko, later we can do that! We have to go find Dot now!"

Yakko pulled his brother amung the crazy maze. They looked high and low but still couldn't find Dot.

Suddenly, a man in the distance was coming towards them. He looked old, bald and was wearing a familiar white sweater and spectacles that looked very familiar...

"SCRATCHY!" Wakko got out of Yakko's grasp and ran to the man. He leaped into his arms and gave him a hug and a big smooch on the cheek. At first the man had a

puzzled look of confusion painted on his face until he realized who the kisser was.

"Oh Wakko Warner! Good to see you again!" The man with a familiar accent said. He patted Wakko's hat head and lowered him down to ground level.

Yakko wandered closer to the man and greeted him back.

"Good to see you too Scratchy!" Yakko jumped into his arms and kissed him. "My, you don't look a day over 80!"

Dr. Scratchandsniff however, didn't look impressed with him.

"Yakko, I'm only 63."

"OH..." Blushing in the doctor's arms, he tried to come up with another comeback. Instead, he tried to change the subject.

"So doc...what's up with your life? Living in peace now since we're gone?"

"Nope," He replied, "Not exactly..."

Yakko was confused. "Aww... why Scratchy? The show's done now and we're done with our tricks."

Dr. Scratchandsniff sighed. "Well, it's because of that."

He placed Yakko back on his feet.

"Since Animaniacs was such a hit, the creators wanted to make a sequel series to your show. It's called Livlunatics and I have to take care of more rascals like you

guys!"

The doctor cleared his throat. "But instead of two older brothers and a sister, there's two older sisters and a brother. I'd say it's a rip off of Animaniacs but oh well..."

"Well, that's really weird..." Yakko said, "I would like to see this 'Livlunatics' one day."

"It's going to premiere tomorrow at 5. I'm pretty excited but...but..."

"Scratchy, what's wrong?" Yakko asked. He knew something was wrong. His fatherly instinct was telling him something.

Scratchy began to cry. " I can't believe I'm going to say this but...I MISS WORKING WITH YOU GUYS!"

He gave the Warner a big hug while sobbing on his shoulder.

Yakko reached in his big khaki pants and pulled out a box of tissues.

"Take some." He offered.

Without hestation, the poor man reached for a tissue and blew his nose hard.

"Thanks Yakko. Well, I just feel like they're not as great as a cast as you guys were when you were on Animaniacs."

The doctor made another loud noise into the tissue again.

Yakko, the slightly disgusted Warner patted Dr. Scratchandsniff on the back.

"It's alright, I bet you're the best one on the show then. You'll be a star!"

The snotty and teary man gave a small smile but then changed the subject.

"I heard some of them are here today."

Yakko exclaimed. "Goodie! I can't wait to meet them later on. I'll give them tips for the show!"

Just then out of the corner of his eye, Yakko finally spotted Dot chatting to Lola and Babs bunny.

"Bye Scratchy! Don't worry, I guarantee they would improve once I find them!" He left the man in peace.

Yakko headed straight towards Dot's table.

Dot was having a good time. She was very happy to finally talk to some toon girls after all of these years of hanging out with her brothers. When she finally

spotted Yakko coming towards her, she straightened her back and tried to sound cool in front of the girls.

"It's about time you finally came." Dot announced.

"Sis, don't ever do that again okay?" Bending down to get to Dot's height, Yakko scooped the girl up into his arms and cradled her like a baby.

"Yakko," Dot angrily whispered, "Put me down."

She saw Lola and Babs giggling at each other and was afraid that they were laughing at her.

"Little sis, I don't care. I think you need a lesson in manners."

"Seriously Yakko, you're embarrassing me! Put me down!" Dot repeated. She began to blush with anger.

"Oh Dot! Just chill! I'm not doing anything bad."

This was officially getting on Dot's nerve.

"Put me down immediately!"

"No, I like holding you!"

"Put me down or I'll kick you!"

Yakko giggled, "Dot, your teeny threats are sometimes very cute."

Lola and Babs kept on giggling away. The more they giggled, the more Dot wanted to actually kick him.

When her patience finally dropped, she shouted "THAT'S IT!"

After that, Dot extended her right leg back. She never really wanted to kick her older brother like this but this was the only way to get his arms off of her.

She counted to three in her mind 1...2...3...

"OWW! Dot!" The poor eldest brother accidentally dropped his sister to the ground with a thud.

"What was that for!?" He crouched over and rubbed his sore stomach, the place where Dot had taken her leg swing.

The bunny girls were in shock at Dot's sudden move. Guilt spread all over her face when Lola and Babs got up to help Yakko.

"You okay Yakko?" Lola asked.

"I'll get an ice pack!" Babs exclaimed. Without hesitation, she dashed to the kitchen.

"I'm okay Lola. Thanks though." Yakko said with pain. He gave a stern glare towards Dot. Dot felt sorry and had just about the same pain that he had in her system.

"I'm...so sorry Yakko. I...I don't know where that came from..."

Yakko coldly turned away from Dot. It left a cold, harsh feeling in herself.

Yakko immediately remembered this was a reunion, not a fight. _This isn't a good time for a fight now..._ he thought. Instead, he turned around and saw the sad look

on her sister's face. He straightaway felt the same way Dot had right now. Pain, suffer, guilt. Maybe he should've put her down.

He coughed. "I'm sorry too...I...should have obeyed you."

Extending his arms out for a hug, Dot finally returned the gesture and hugged him.

"Yakko." Dot whispered.

"Yes princess?" Yakko whispered back into her tiny ear.

"Where's Wakko?"

The peaceful sentimental moment came to an stop.

_Oh my! Wakko_! Yakko completely forgot about Wakko. The sudden fear climbed in his brain. After trying so hard to find Dot, he just had to loose Wakko too.

"AHHH!" Yakko was fretting so much right now.

He grabbed Dot's hand and said their farewells to Lola and Babs.

Racing their ways around the crowds, they recognized even more WB toons' faces. It was just until they ran into Hello Nurse that Yakko started to get off track.

"Dot, stay here! Don't move!" Yakko cried.

The eldest Warner then dashed and immediately jumped into her arms while Dot ran and tried to stop him.

"HELLOOOO NURSE!" Yakko leaned in closer to her and gave her a big smooch. "Golly, you're still as beautiful as ever! I love your new hair cut!"

The poor blonde woman was perplexed why she still had to carry this creep in her arms whenever he jumped in them.

"Honey, you know that the show's over right? You don't have to do this anymore..."

"But who says I can't?" Yakko kissed her one more time until a man came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but why are you kissing my girlfriend?" The man demanded.

The man was tall, buff but slim at the same time. His brown hair was neatly slicked back and he looked like a health care professional also. His teeth were shiny and

white but his angry expression didn't express their shine at all.

When Dot noticed the man, she suddenly jumped into his arms and wailed out the quote also.

"HELLOOOOOO NURSE!" She gave him a smooch on the cheek like she always did.

"Uh...I'm flattered but...I have a girl waiting for me already."

He lowered Dot to the ground while Hello Nurse lowered Yakko.

The man wrapped his arms around the nurse and kissed her lips. She returned the favor and kissed him back. It almost felt like she was going to melt in his arms.

"Wait, so is that really your boyfriend nurse?" Yakko asked. He was hoping her answer was a complete 'no'.

The nurse looked at the man and back at Yakko. "Yes dear, this is my boyfriend Dominick."

With that response, it made Yakko's jaw drop. He was in shock that she finally got a boyfriend. Well, not that surprised because there's nothing really to hate about

her. But jealousy ran through his body which made him tremble with fear.

Dot pushed Yakko's jaw back to normal and went over to shake Dominick's hand.

"Hello!" Dot greeted shaking his hand. She acted like if her big 'Hello Nurse' gesture was imaginary.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. Or in short, you can just call me Dot."

"Well that's a mouthful Dot! No wonder you have a nickname." Dominick laughed.

Yakko went over to him.

"But, if you call her Dottie, you will die." Yakko said that like it was no big deal.

The tall man suddenly let go of her hand.

"Uh...okay... I won't call you that then dear." He gave a nervous smile and patted Dot's head.

"Are you a doctor? I like doctors!" Dot asked him curiously.

Dominick adjusted his name tag. "Yes, I'm a doctor. I just started working with Isabella about 3 weeks ago."

"Who's Isabella?" Yakko inquired.

And just at that moment, the nurse came over and wrapped her arm around Dominick. Inside her hands were two wine glasses; one for herself and one for him.

"I'm Isabella, Yakko." She stated.

"Wait...I thought your name was Hello Nurse or nurse or..."

She giggled. "Yakko, you guys just called me that. Hello Nurse isn't my real name."

"Why haven't you told us before?" Dot questioned.

"None of you asked me, that's why." Isabella said, "I don't think Dr. Scratchandsniff even knows. He just calls me 'Miss Nurse'."

Yakko and Dot nodded their heads in belief. It seemed a lot to process in but it'll take time.

"Have you seen Wakko recently?" Yakko asked Isabella.

"He's the one with the red hat right?"

"Sure is..." Yakko sighed.

"Then I believe I did. I thought I saw him near the snack table when I went to get drinks."

_Of course! _Yakko thought. _Why didn't I look there?_

"Thanks Nur...Isabella." Yakko embarrassingly grinned.

"I don't mind if you wanted to call me Hello Nurse or Nurse still." She nicely replied.

Yakko smiled hard as ever. "Well, anyways. GOOD BYEEEEEE NURSE!"

Grabbing his sister's hand, they made their ways through the crowd and tried to get to the snack table. As he walked past toons, thoughts about the Nurse's

boyfriend had made a scar in his mind. Even though Dominick seemed like a nice guy, he just didn't feel comfortable accepting the changes.

Dot pointed at a figure with a red hat. "Hey Yakko, is that him?"

Yakko tried to look over at Dot's direction. Clusters and clusters of toons rampaged through the tight room making it hard to pin point a spot.

"Oh ya! That's him." Yakko laughed.

The only reason that helped Yakko identify his brother was the enormous pile of food that was on his plate. This is only the appetizer round!

"Let's go get him before he takes all of the food!"

As the two Warners got closer to Wakko, they noticed something odd. Other than Wakko's huge plate of food, he was talking to a toon girl that looked oddly close to

their speicies. The ears, the tail, the facial features and everything looked oddly the same.

"Yakko, do you think that she's a Warner like us?" Dot asked carefully examining her from the distance.

"My my, maybe Dot..."

The girl had black and white fur that covered her body like them. Her ears were made to look like pigtails while she wore ruby red bows on them. And she wore a

short tangerine coloured dress with puffy sleeves. She kept on smiling and talking to Wakko. It seemed like she's as zany as the other Warners and has the

personality to be one as well.

It felt like she was the Warners' long lost sister.

* * *

><p><em>So ya.. that's it so far. I hope I get to update this soon because the next part I have in mind is interesting. I have a gut feeling that it'll go a different route than what<em>

_you guys expected but I'm guessing that's a good thing. _

**_Comment, Review? I love to hear your opinions! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello...WHAT? **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajhappyfeet<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Instead of the show being called 'Livlunatics', I decided to call it 'Superfanatics'. I'm doing a theme song later on and I thought the name needed more syllables. <em>

_I'm so sad that winter break is coming to an end as this is the last day of no school for winter.(Don't want to go back :( ) Oh well. I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>Wakko Warner was getting quite restless for a while. The growl of his stomach and Yakko's constant talking was throwing him off. Every minute he stood felt like an<p>

eternity and he just couldn't stand it.

"Yakko, I'm hungry! I'm tired!" the little Warner cried.

His wandering eyes lead him all the way over to a snack table across the room.

"I need food! Can I go? Pleeeease!?"

The message just didn't seem to come into Yakko's ear however. It looked like he was deep in conversation with Dr. Scratchansniff.

Wakko sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."

All of a sudden, the 11 year old departed from his older brother in a snap. His thin legs had carried himself through the storm of toons. Many of his co stars passed by

him when he was running. He would've talked to them for a bit but in his mind, food was the one really talking to him. It felt like his stomach was hypnotizing his

whole body. It felt awkward but he was determined to get more food. By the time he had gotten to the snacks, his legs almost gave out.

"FOOD!" the temped Warner exclaimed.

Crackers, veggies and dip and sandwiches were arranged nicely on the table. Everything was in it's place and it felt so organized. However, his snacking hands

gathered huge piles of food messing up the arrangement. Toons at the table stared at the little guy in surprise. Arms pilled with treates, he had so much food for such

a little boy.

"Hey!" one of them shouted. "Quit hogging the food buster!"

There were nods and shouts of agreement over the table. With angry eyes, they came over to Wakko and began to rebel. Some of them even began taking food from

his plate and scolded at the Warner. Wakko tried to fight back but his eyes began to water with intense tears.

"Sorry, I'll put the food back gee..." Upset and hungry, Wakko Warner began to put food back on the table.

However, a feminine sounding voice prevented him from putting more food back. It had an Australian accent and it was loud. Just enough to startle Wakko from

behind.

"Hey! Back off the little guy!"

_Dot?_ Wakko thought for a second. Before he was able to turn around to see who it was, the toon had already put herself in front of Wakko and faced the crowd.

The rebelling immediately stopped once she began to say a few words.

"Listen, why do you guys have to be so mad at him?" she demanded.

All eyes turned to her. Wakko nervously gulped in some food as he continued to hear the rest of her speech.

"He's Wakko Warner for god's sake! Haven't you guys watched his show 'Animaniacs' before? Of course he's gotta eat!"

Wakko started to feel a little better than before. He took a step forwards and stood right beside the girl.

"And what about Taz? You guys never complained when he ate **all **of the food on the table. And even the table itself." Her head turned back. She quickly

glanced at Wakko on her side but continued her talking.

Eyes turned to Taz who still had a table leg sticking out of his mouth.

"MMMrrrhhh.." he grunted.

"The waiters can always bring out another table of food again. We want everyone here satisfied. Besides, it's almost dinner time already so just cut some slack off this

guy." the girl concluded.

Ashamed and embarrassed, everyone nodded their heads and walked off. They left the table and continued their talking.

Wakko stared at his pile of appetizers on the table. He noticed the girl walking off like the rest. Guilt poked and chewed at Wakko as he realized that he needed

to do something in return for her. He swallowed down the rest of his food in a gulp and dashed towards the girl before she departed for the busy crowd.

"Hey you! In the orange dress!" Wakko felt kind of awkward because he didn't really know what to say. Her bright puffy dress was the only part of her that he really

noticed. He never got a glimpse of her face.

For a moment, the toon stopped walking. Sudden surprise chilled her spine as she turned around slowly to see the one who called her.

"Ya..." She responded straightening her dress. Wakko examined the girl from head to toe.

"I...I..." he stuttered. He never really got nervous about anything but something was on the Warner's mind.

"Oh my god! Are you a Warner too!?" Wakko started to compare parts of himself with hers. Hands were identical, feet were the same and their tails were perfect. The

only real difference was that they were different genders and wore different clothes.

She gave a sarcastic stare at Wakko.

"Haha!" she laughed, "No, no I don't think so." She compared herself with him also. She lifted her hands and her feet The same puzzled look became present on her

face as well. However, she came up with a different prediction.

"Maybe we had the same animators."

"Oh..." Wakko sighed at her answer. _Duh!_ he thought. _Of course! A better explanation. _

"So, anything else or should I leave?"

"Uh..." Wakko trembled. What else did he have to say?

"Thanks for helping me out at the snack table."

The girl grinned. "No problem."

She opened her mouth to say something again but it slipped out of her brain. Instead, she extended her hand out to Wakko.

"The name's Gigi by the way. Gigi Dawson." She said as Wakko shook it.

"Nice to meet you Gigi."

The 11 year old Warner drew back his hand and stared at his white feet. A hesitant feeling rushed through him as he shuffled his feet around himself. The ground

carpet felt rough but nice at the same. There wasn't really a word to describe it.

"I'm so excited for the premiere of my show! It's going to be awesome!"

"What show?" Wakko expressed a look of confusion.

The girl turned her head to Wakko. She seemed oddly surprised.

"Haven't you heard? Superfanatics, the sequel to your show. It's all over the WB news!"

_A sequel to Animaniacs? Is that really true? _The Warner had felt a weird feeling in his brain. Probably too hard to process it in.

"Sorry," Wakko replied. "I don't really tune in on the news. But isn't Animaniacs like 22 years old already? It's such a huge time gap! Especially for a sequel series."

Gigi pondered for a second. "Yes, I do think that it's kind of weird myself...but oh well. Almost every kid show nowadays aren't very good."

"True..." Wakko said. His head tilted down staring towards the bare ground.

It resulted a moment of awkward silence. Gigi couldn't come up of other things to ask Wakko and hoped that he would say something back to her. On the other hand,

Wakko was feeling the same way Gigi was also. But he remembered one thing that he was going to ask her.

"So, are you taking our spots then?" Wakko said breaking silence.

"Ya...I guess so."

"Do you have 2 brothers like we did?"

"No actually," Gigi confirmed. "I have an older sister and younger brother. I'm a middle child."

Wakko laughed. "So am I."

"Like I haven't noticed yet after watching most of the episodes." The girl sarcastically said.

The two laughed. While they continued to chat for a while, Wakko suddenly noticed a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. _A face__ like his without the hat, tuxedo _

_shirt, a big belt, __brown khakis... oh, that must be him. _

He greeted Yakko as soon as he was close enough to the group.

"Hey Yakko!" Wakko was happy that he was done talking to Scratchy.

"Little brother, don't ever go run off from me again." Yakko pulled in his brother for a big hug.

Gigi stood there and watched the two share their brotherly moment.

"So, you're Yakko Warner?" she asked. She already knew it was him but hoped to spark up a conversation.

"Indeed." His arms finally let go of his brother. The hug wasn't meant to be really long. "And you are?"

"Gigi Dawson." The girl proudly replied. The two extended their hands and shook them.

Dot, not far in the distance was coming towards the group as well. She was dying to know who the girl was. If she was actually a long lost sister of some sort. Before

anyone got to greet her in, Dot rushed to them and blurted out something.

"What did I miss!?" Dot asked with excitement.

Yakko cleared his throat and introduced. "Dot, this is Gigi. Gigi, this is Dot."

"Nice to meet you." The girls shook each other's hands.

"Are you a long lost sister?" Dot awkwardly asked. She felt quite silly but she was temped to know.

Gigi immediately laughed. "Does everyone in your family think I'm related?" she asked Wakko.

Wakko glanced at his sibling with a puzzled expression. "I guess..."

He was relieved that he wasn't the only insane one who thought that too.

"We all probably had the same animators." Wakko said remembering Gigi's statement.

"OH..." Yakko and Dot sighed. The middle boy was feeling quite smart as he looked over to Gigi. She smiled at him back.

Dot pulled Gigi over to the side, away from the boys. Since chatting with Lola and Babs didn't go too too well, she thought that Gigi would be different.

Wakko turned over to Yakko. "Did you know that there's going to be a sequel to Animaniacs airing soon? And she's taking my spot in it?"

"Actually, I did." Yakko said. "Scratchy just told me that today. When you were gone. To just talk to her instead."

Wakko glared at his brother. "No, I didn't leave to talk to her. I was first at the snack table getting food. I didn't even know her in the first place!"

They both looked at the new girl. It looked like her and Dot were in a good conversation mode.

"So how did you end up meeting her then?"

The little brother sighed. "Well, it looked like I was taking too much food so everyone got mad at me..."

"Aww..." Yakko, forcing out tears pulled out a tissue from his pants and blew his nose. "Sorry, go on."

Wakko rolled his eyes. "And then Gigi who came from out of nowhere just starts to stand up for me. I was finally allowed to have my plate of food. Then I wanted

to thank her so before she left, I said it. We stared to talk then you guys came here. Now here we are."

"Wait," The eldest Warner said. "she came out of nowhere?"

"Well, I don't know. She probably came from another table and then just noticed me."

"Well, I guess that's pretty nice that she helped you. Like who would ever help a Wakko Warner?" Yakko teased.

Wakko frowned at Yakko. The eldest brother didn't want to cause even more trouble today just right after reflecting on the Dot issue.

The two boys turned to Gigi and Dot to see what they were talking about. They tried to join the conversation. _Just a bunch of nonsense girly stuff. _Wakko thought. He

tried to relate to whatever they were talking about but it was too complicated. Especially when they talked about boys. Whenever they made a statement

about something, Wakko would shyly nod his head as well. Even if he had no clue what they were talking about.

"You think One Direction is hot too Wakko?" Dot awkwardly asked.

Wakko was regretting his moves and needed a quick comeback. _Think! Think! What would Yakko do?_

"NO...I was just talking to Yakko about...stuff. And we agree on the same things...that's why I'm nodding see..."

Yakko looked at poor nodding Wakko. "Sure...like that'll work bro."

Dot was laughing manically at Wakko. Gigi gave a small giggle but it wasn't as big as Dot's. She smiled at Wakko and turned back to Dot.

A loud ringing of a bell had spread across the room.

"Dinner is ready!" A deep loud man shouted from the kitchen. Every single toon scurried to their tables hoping to get their food first.

"Well, I guess we better head. Let's go find a spot." Yakko head onto Wakko's and Dot's hands and headed to the crowd.

"Wait!" Gigi cried. Before taking another step, the Warners looked at the girl.

"We have some extra chairs at our table. Want to join us?"

The Warners looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, if that's okay." Yakko answered.

"Follow me!" Gigi exclaimed as they headed towards the crowd.

So many toons, so little tables. The Warners were lucky that they actually got a seat at one. Everyone was so loud and obnoxious but the crowd finally calmed

down once they got there.

There were two more Warner-like toons at the table. One was a girl with her ears tied up into a ponytail. She was wearing a strapless lavender dress and was playing

cards with the little boy. A bright yellow t-shirt covered his body and he wore a brown beret on his head.

"Gigi! We were so worried you were lost!" the girl said.

Gigi plopped into the chair right beside the girl. The Warners sat across from them on the other side of the small table.

"I'm surprised no one sat here yet. This table seems to be the least busy."

"I guess we're not popular enough to get people to sit with us." The girl added.

She looked at the Warner siblings and noticed them right away.

"Hey Gigi, you brought the Warners with you, correct?"

"Yup. We're the Warner brothers." Yakko and Wakko stated in unison.

"And the Warner sister too." Dot said.

"Nice to meet you guys. Well I'm Cece and this is my brother Ty. And you probably know Gigi already."

Everyone got up and shook hands except for Ty.

"Ty, get up now!" Cece ordered trying not to make a big scene.

He looked at his sister mumbling. "I'm too shy though." Ty folded his arms and leaned back on his chair.

All eyes came towards the two as the sister maniacally tried to get him off his seat. After putting hard stress on the girl, he finally decided to be a good kid and obey.

"Okay, fine..." He rose up from the chair and shook hands.

"Sorry about that. When he's in his comfort zone, he's the zaniest little guy ever."

She patted him on the head while they all sat back down.

A chubby waiter came by and handed out menus.

"The chef's special tonight is Canard a la Rouennaise."

Everyone said their share of oohs and ahhs.

"And perhaps, do you know what that is. Sounds good." Yakko asked the waiter.

The waiter came closer and whispered into Yakko's ear. "It's duck in blood sauce."

Yakko immediately covered his mouth. It looked like he was going to toss his cookies for a second.

"I'm sorry, but that sort of sounds disgusting. If you want people to eat it, say it's duck in a different sauce. Lies work."

"We're only allowed to serve it at this table since it's far enough from Daffy duck and Plucky duck."

Everyone else at the table was perplexed. Why is it just this table? What was the dish?

"Yakko, what was the dish?" Dot quietly asked.

Yakko leaned over to Dot. "It's duck in blood sauce."

Dot had disgust written all over her cute face.

"You can tell the others, just whisper it."

Dot passed it to Wakko, then Wakko to Gigi, then Gigi to Ty and finally Ty to Cece.

Everyone was quite disgusted out by the fact. The waiter just stood there like nothing has happened.

"I think we'll need a few more minutes Sir." Cece told the waiter.

"As you wish." The waiter replied. He waddled his way to the next table.

"So..." Gigi began flipping through the menu. "What are you having Wakko."

"Can't decide. I was going for that thing with the weird french name but now I know what it is, it sounds gross."

Gigi giggled. "Ya same, I don't really know either. It's hard. Everything looks pretty good. I'll say... this rotisserie chicken. "

"I'm taking a garden salad." Cece stated. "Simple but still good."

"Oh Oh! Cece, can I pretty please have pie for supper?" Ty begged.

"Ty, seriously..." Cece said.

"I'll give you $50 if you let me..."

"Fine! You have to promise!"

"Okay." Ty sighed. "I pinky promise."

Everyone at the table was silent. Their focus was still concentrated in their menus.

"I like Alfredo spaghetti. Then I'll fling the noodles at you." Yakko teased Wakko.

Wakko gave him a sarcastic look.

"Can I have...everything on the menu? It all looks soooooo good!" Wakko asked Yakko.

"And this is just after a stack of appetizers!" Gigi laughed.

Everyone laughed with her.

"You want the duck in blood sauce with that too?" Yakko asked.

Wakko made a disgusted face. "Eww...not that though."

"Okay, fine Wakko. I know you'll finish it anyways." Yakko said.

"Fabooo!" Wakko exclaimed.

Now, it was was just Dot who needed to make up her mind.

"Dot, what do you want?" Yakko impatiently asked.

Dot thought for a moment. "I'll have a quiche with a side of that guy..."

Her eyes wandered to the table where Dr. Scratchansniff, Isabella and Dominick were.

"HELLOOOOOOOO DOC!" She yelled when she saw Dominick.

Gigi laughed. "That's our catchphrase! Use your own."

"Hey, isn't that Hello Doc from **our** show?" Cece pointed out to Gigi.

"Oh my god! It is him!" Gigi exclaimed.

As his sisters were drooling over the doctor, Ty shook his head. "Girls..."

Dot laughed. "That's what I did with these weirdos!" She bumped Yakko and Wakko with her fist.

"Wait, Dominick plays 'Hello Doc' in your show?" Yakko asked with surprise.

"Who's Dominick?" The two girls asked.

"The guy who's...kissing... Hello Nurse!" Yakko cried as he pointed to the table. Tears were coming out of his eyes.

And with that, everyone began to cry at the table. The boys because the Nurse was taken and the girls because the doctor was taken.

"I thought he was single!" Cece cried.

"I thought she was single!" Wakko cried along with her.

While everyone was still crying, no one noticed the waiter come by their table to take orders. He yelled a few times but no one answered. After that, he left the table

and decided to wait until they stopped sobbing a storm.

Yakko tried to recover. "Well...I was thinking...we...should try...to break them...apart."

"Good idea. But how?" Cece asked.

"Hmm... not sure really. I'm just making it up as we go."

"Well, we need an outline at least. Maybe we should split up the day after tomorrow so we're all in different regions of the WB studios. We all can go in partners. One

Dawson, one Warner."

"Maybe...but why the day after tomorrow?" Yakko asked.

Cece looked at Yakko. "I want to watch the premiere of Superfanatics. Duh."

Yakko nodded. He almost forgot about Superfanatics.

"Okay so about this partner thingy. I think it should be Dot and Ty, Wakko and Gigi then you and I. I think we're around similar ages and it'll be a good bonding

time."

"Yay! I'm with Wakko!" Gigi exclaimed. She wanted to become good friends with Wakko.

"Oh and we'll need these to check on each other."

Cece dug deep into the pocket of her dress and pulled out 3 old fashioned walkie talkies.

"Cool..." Wakko grabbed one and examined it. "Can we have the blue one?"

"It's okay with me." Gigi replied. The little boy exclaimed Faboo.

Dot reached for the red one which left the yellow one for Yakko.

Pressing the button, Yakko wanted to test it out. "Testing, testing, 123..."

"It works." Ty cheered.

The others giggled as well as they began to play with the gadgets. Everyone was back in a happy mode again and it was great.

While waddling all the way from the kitchen, the waiter headed for their table.

"So," the waiter asked. "what would you guys like to order?"

* * *

><p><em>I would like to give a big thanks to: Guest, Reggie Jackson and tmntfan4ever. <em>

_Best wishes to everyone (Including you) in the new year! :) _

**_Comment, review? I love to hear your opinions :D_**


End file.
